No te separes de mi
by stasxenia
Summary: Hasta el más poderos Principe de los Sayas és capaz de tener miedos. Más cuando descubre que es lo que más teme perder. Vegeta & Bulma


Hola! Le estoy pillando el gusto a esto de los oneshot! XD

Bueno, aquí regreso con una mini historia, dedicada a Bulma y Vegeta. Creo que algún día me lanzaré a escribir una historia larga de estos dos. Pero por el momento no me atrevo.

Esta historia la quiero centrar después de la derrota de Buu. En cuanto todos se reúnen de nuevo. Espero que os guste.

****

NO TE SEPARES DE MI

Por fin todo había terminado. Buu estaba muerto. La tierra estaba a salvo. Y todos sus amigos habían regresado. Bulma se sentía feliz. Demasiados miedos y angustias vividos que por fin desaparecían de su corazón. Ahora podía regresar de nuevo a su casa, a su hogar. Junto con las dos personas que más quería en esta vida. Su hijo y esposo. Todo tendría que haber sido felicidad y dicha por estar vivos y juntos de nuevo. Por que la paz hubiese llegado de nuevo a sus vidas. Por que por fin podían tener una vida tranquila y dedicada a la familia. Pero aquella felicidad solo duró una noche.

Varias semanas habían pasado y con ellas todas las ilusiones de ella. Desde que celebraran la fiesta para celebrar su victoria, ella estaba sola. Sí, sola. En realidad no tendría que haber sucedido de aquella forma, no tendría por que estar pasando. Bulma esperaba poder disfrutar de su marido al igual que de su hijo. Pero desde que la fiesta terminó, él se marchó. No dijo a donde, no dijo por cuanto tiempo, no dijo porque. Él lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero ahora no tenía porque hacerlo de nuevo. Ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba sumergirse entre aquellos fuertes brazos, sentir aquella inmensa presencia que de el emanaba para sentirse segura, a salvo, en casa. Pero él no le concedió aquel pequeño he insignificante deseo. Todo cuanto le dijo, antes de desaparecer, fue un " Lo siento ".

Durante esas semanas ella fingió estar bien. Aparentó que no le importaba, demostró a todo el mundo que ella era fuerte. Que estaba acostumbrada a las idas y venidas de su esposo no consumado. Y que era digna de ser la compañera de aquel maldito Príncipe engreído. Sí, maldito, y mil beses más lo maldijo por dentro. Por que en realidad si le importaba. En realidad ella no era tan fuerte como los demás pensaban. Y en absoluto estaba acostumbrada a que la persona que más amaba se fuese de su lado, pero solo sabe dios cuanto tiempo. Pero a quien le importaba como se sentía ella? A nadie. Todos sabían de su fortaleza, no física, sino mental y de carácter. Ese era su papel. La fuerte del grupo, la valiente, osada y mal carada, la que poseía un genio de mil demonios. Pero la realidad era que ella se sentía perdida, asustada y sola. Necesitaba de ese hombre para sentirse viva, para poder ser consciente de que el amor que ella le procesaba no era en vano. Por un segundo, en cuanto se reunieron de nuevo en el templo de Dende, pensó que por fin lo había recuperado. Él, aunque solo fuese una fracción de segundo, la miró con amor. Y con ello ella tubo suficiente para saber que él era de ella, al igual que ella era de él. Pero luego se marchó. Dejándola sola y permitiendo que de nuevo los miedos y las dudas inundasen su corazón. No podía más. Estaba cansada de esperar. Siempre supo que él la quería, pero para una mujer, llega un momento en su vida en que necesita más. Necesita una demostración de afecto, cariño o amor. Ya no le bastaba solo con el saber. Necesitaba más.

Cansada de permanecer inmóvil, en aquella fría y solitaria terraza, como cada noche desde que él se fue, con la vaga esperanza de que pudiese regresar, decidió ser ella la que se fuese en esa ocasión. Si él regresaba, que lo hiciese si realmente era lo que quería, pero que ni por un instante se pensase que ella iba a estar en esa casa esperándolo. No, esta vez no. Ahora le había tocado el turno a ella.

En la profundidad del cielo oscuro, en la inmensidad de la noche, se escondía un hombre temeroso de todo lo que su corazón y su alma le rebelaban. Ya eran varias semanas las que se ocultaba de todo y de todos. Desde que regresaran victoriosos, una holeada de sentimientos desconocidos le invadían por dentro. No los entendía, no podía asimilarlos ni retenerlos ocultos ante los demás. Necesitaba meditar, comprender el por que del caos que adueñaba en su interior. Por días repitió en su mente los hechos sucedidos durante la batalla. En ésta había perdido a su mujer y creyó haber perdido tambien a su hijo. Durante la lucha no se reparó a pensar mucho en ello. Pero cuando los vio de nuevo, vivos , corriendo felices para ir a recibirlo, un sentimiento jamás sentido por un Príncipe de los Sayas lo asustó. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió vulnerable. Fue en ese momento, en el cual se dio cuenta que ya no era dueño de su vida. Si no que ésta estaba en manos de dos seres, que si no eran tan poderosos como él, tenían el poder de hacer de él lo que quisieran. Y fue justamente aquello, aquel sentimiento desconocido, el que le provocó miedo.

Miedo.

Irónico. Como una mujer terrícola, y un mocoso podían tener semejante poder sobre él. Aquello era inaudito, inaceptable. Si su padre levantase la cabeza de su tumba no dudaría un instante en matarlo por semejante debilidad. Y que era lo que debía hacer? Como podía sentirse tan perdido y tan solo. Acaso había alguien más que sintiese lo mismo que él? Acaso era el único? Tan débil, tan patético.

Varias semanas habían pasado ya y continuaba sin poder entender. Cuando se marchó fue para irse lejos de todos, pero sobretodo lejos de ellos. Su familia. Eso era lo que más temía, puesto que era lo que más quería. Sí, los quería. Esa era lo único que tenía claro, pero el problema estaba que no sabía hasta que punto lo hacía. Pues al pensar en que ellos pudiesen sufrir algún tipo de daño, lo mataba por dentro. Si algún enemigo descubría aquella debilidad en él, y la aprovechaba para matarlos y así hacerle daño, enloquecería hasta perder la razón. Desde cuando ellos tenían semejante poder sobre él?

Familia era un concepto que siempre había desconocido, puesto que jamás había disfrutado de una. El papel de padre era un completo misterio para él, puesto que lo único que tenía claro era que no deseaba seguir los pasos del suyo. Entonces, como hacerlo? Como ser un padre si apenas convivió con el suyo, y lo que más se pareció a uno, resultó ser un asesino. Como iba a desempeñar ese papel, cuando no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Como demostrar a ese pequeño mocoso que lo quería, que se sentía orgulloso de él, sin que eso demostrase una debilidad.

Y el papel de marido, esposo, pareja, compañero. Como debía actuar. Jamás permaneció el tiempo suficiente al lado de ninguna mujer como para saber que era lo que se esperaba de él. Y ahora que estaba con una. Ahora que había encontrado a la compañera perfecta, a la cual honrar y respetar, no sabía como darle lo que ella esperaba de él. Más cuando su mujer se lo había entregado todo, sin esperar nada a cambio. Que debía hacer para satisfacer los deseos de aquella terrícola. Como debía entregarle lo que ella esperaba, si ni él mismo tenía claro la magnitud de lo que ella significaba para él.

Perdido.

Así se sentía, así se encontraba. Sentimientos que afloraban desde lo más profundo de su ser y sin apenas valor para poder retenerlos.

Asustado.

De que ella se cansase de él, de que ella lo abandonase.

Jamás le juró nada, jamás le prometió estar a su lado, nunca le dijo que la quería, nunca le dijo que se quedaría a su lado. Pero la realidad es que en silencio, desde el primer beso le juró amor eterno. Con su primera caricia le prometía permanecer a su lado. Con su primer acto de amor le trataba de decir que la quería. Con el nacimiento de su hijo le demostraba que quería permanecer a su lado. Pero jamás lo dijo con palabras cuando las recibió todas por parte de ella. Ya era hora de devolvérselas.

Oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, pudo ver como su mujer salía de la corporación. Muchas otras noches, había estado tentado en adentrarse en aquella terraza en donde ella lo esperaba, pero nunca reunió el coraje suficiente. Puesto que el verla de nuevo, significaba enfrentarse a sus miedos. Pero ahora estaba listo. No sabía como hacerlo, pero si sabía que le tocaba hacer.

En silencio siguió la aeronave en la que ella se montó. Esperando el momento oportuno de poder regresar a ella.

Bulma aterrizó en un bosque, a la falda de una montaña. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar en que paso debía ser el siguiente que tuviese que dar en su vida. Ya era hora de pensar en ella y no en un hombre que solo amaba el combate. Tenía un hijo y todavía era joven. Si el amor de su vida no estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado, entonces ella lo dejaría ir. No le rogaría ni le suplicaría. Puede que estuviese sola, cansada, triste y asustada por un futuro incierto que se abría ante ella. Pero tenía su orgullo y eso no lo cambiaría ni ante el más poderoso de los Sayas.

Se sentó en una roca que se hallaba delante de un hermoso estanque. La luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el. La brisa de la noche la acunaba tal y como si los brazos de una madre fueran. Y bajo aquel hechizo de paz y tranquilidad lloró en silencio por largo rato. Necesitaba poder hacerlo, ahora nadie la veía, y nadie podía saber cuan vulnerable era en realidad. No tenía por que fingir ante aquellos inmensos árboles que componían aquel majestuoso bosque. Y no había necesidad de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos a aquella Luna, tan cambiante, tan radiante. Por unos minutos, simplemente iba a ser ella, Bulma, un ser humano, una persona, una mujer, enamorada, con sus miedos, con sus debilidades, con sus defectos. Simplemente ella.

A sus espaldas un intruso se acercaba. Pero no lo vio, ni lo sintió , ni lo notó. Pero él permanecía muy cerca suyo. Viendo a la verdadera mujer de la que se había enamorado, en toda su completa esencia. Sintiendo como su alma se rompía a cada llanto que de ella salía.

- Lo siento.- Susurró en un vano intento de no demostrar la angustia que sentía por ella.

Bulma escuchó aquella voz que tan bien conocía. No se asustó, ni se sorprendió, ni sintió ganas de salir corriendo o de saltar a sus brazos. Simplemente se quedó llorando.

Vegeta podía ver como aquella mujer, fuerte y valiente se estaba desmoronado por momentos. Se había jurado a si mismo cientos de veces, que no permitiría que nadie la hiriese. Pero con lo que no había contado, es que él era quien más daño podía hacerle.

- Por que has regresado?- fue lo único que dijo una vez ya más calmada y desahogada.

- Porque tenía que hacerlo.

- No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo o con el niño y lo sabes.- le contestó regresando a su habitual papel de mujer fuerte.

- Lo se.

- Entonces, porque?

Porque? Le preguntaba ella. Porque la quería, porque los quería. Eran su familia, su vida. Entonces porque le costaba tanto el poder decirlo.

- Mujer, ya lo sabes.

Aquello provocó una enorme carcajada en ella. Una vez más, más de lo mismo. Y no estaba dispuesta a regresar con él para pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. En el planeta Namek. Eras un hombre siniestro, con una mirada fría como el hielo, capaz de helar el corazón del hombre más valiente. Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni remordimiento.

- Así era yo.

- Así eras tú? O continuas siéndolo?

Vegeta se quedó petrificado ante aquella pregunta. Como podía ella pensar algo semejante. Acaso todos esos años de convivencia no le habían bastado para ver que él había cambiado.

Ella continuaba sentada sobre la misma roca, mirando el mismo paisaje. Sin valor a girarse y encararlo continuaba esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar.

- Sabes que fue lo que me impulsó a invitarte a que te quedases conmigo una vez regresamos a la tierra?- le preguntó de nuevo rompiendo su silencio.

- Eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado.

-Tus ojos.

- …

- Dicen que estos son el reflejo del alma. Y yo vi en ellos mucho dolor. Entonces comprendí que alguien que había sufrido tanto, que guardaba en su interior aquel dolor, realmente si tenía sentimientos. Aunque se empeñase en ocultarlos.

- Y por ello te empeñaste en hacerme comprender que existían otros, aparte del sentimiento del dolor.

- Sí. Tu querías destruir la tierra y yo quería que descubrieras las maravillas que hay en ella. Que no todo en la vida es dolor. Que no todo ser és enemigo por naturaleza. Que tambien hay bondad en las personas. Que el amor existe en todos nosotros.

Vegeta se quedó meditando en aquellas palabras por unos instantes.

- Me enseñaste bien.- Fue la conclusión a la que llegó.

- Yo no pienso igual.- y por primera vez, desde que su compañero hubiese llegado a su lado, se giró para enfrentarlo.- Porque si tan bien te he enseñado, como tú dices. Porque dudo que sientas algo hacia mi. Por que tengo tanto miedo a que desaparezcas de nuevo y no regreses nuca. Porque no tengo la seguridad de que me quieres como yo a ti.

Vejeta se la quedó mirando. Y observó atentamente aquellos ojos. Era cierto, éstos eran el espejo del alma, y en ellos se reflejaban miedo, angustia, desesperación, desolación, soledad y tristeza. Nuevamente se maldijo por ser él causante de ello.

- He regresado.

- Sí, pero por cuanto tiempo? Y por que? - le dice ella cansada - Si no me amas, si no quieres a tu hijo, vete. Si lo que más deseas en esta vida es encontrar un gran enemigo con el que enfrentarte y poder medir tus fuerzas, no te quedes a mi lado. Porque yo necesito tenerte completamente, en cuerpo y alma. Necesito un compañero con el que disfrutar de los momentos de la vida, sean bueno o malos. Un amigo con el que poder discutir para luego poder reconciliarme. Un padre que ame a su hijo. Un amante que calme mi temeroso corazón. Si no eres capaz de darme esto, si no puedes llegar a comprender lo que necesito, te lo pido, te lo ruego, te lo imploro. Vete lejos, donde no pueda verte, donde no sepa donde estas. Para así intentar olvidarte. Intentar recomponerme y vivir lo que me queda de vida, sabiendo ha ciencia cierta que no estarás a mi lado. - le expone muy dolorosamente Bulma a Vegeta- Que aunque me sea duro imaginar una vida sin ti, al menos es algo seguro. Porque lo que tengo hasta ahora, es peor que nada. Puesto que la duda me invade a cada instante.

De nuevo las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Viles traicioneras lágrimas, imposibles de detener, incontrolables, inagotables. Vegeta se acercó a ella, y suavemente trató de secarlas. Pero no fue gracias a sus manos posadas en su rostro lo que logó que estas cesasen. Sino que fue el sentir su piel nuevamente, lo que la ayudó, lo que la calmó. Él la miraba en silencio y se sentó en la fresca hierva, invitándola a ella a que lo acompañase.

- Desde que yo recuerdo, nunca nadie me ha dado nada a cambio de nada. La primera lección que aprendí en mi vida, es que todo tiene un precio. La lealtad no existía. Lo único que tenía era a mi mismo. No podía confiar en nadie, no podía permitirme el lujo de mostrar ningún debilidad o flaqueza.- comienza a narrar Vegeta clavando su vista en la nada.- són más los años que he vivido en la oscuridad, en la desconfianza, en el caos, que los que he vivido junto a tu lado. Pero estos últimos años, me has hecho descubrir que no todo en la vida es negativo, ni oscuro. Me has hecho ver que hay luz, y se que al final de esta luz estás tú. Entiendo lo que me dices y comprendo tu sufrimiento. Pero te juro, que no se que debo hacer.

Bulma escuchaba atentamente lo que aquel hombre trataba de decirle. Deseando poder hallar un pequeño indicio, que le demostrase que no estaba todo perdido.

- Dices que quieres que este a tu lado como compañero, amigo y amante. Que quieres que sea el padre de tu hijo. Y créeme mujer, que yo anhelo lo mismo. Pero te pido, que de igual forma me enseñaste que habían más cosas en el mundo aparte de la desconfianza y del dolor, me enseñes a poder ser el hombre que tu y mi hijo os merecéis.

- Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer. Eso no se enseña, no puedes enseñar a querer a nadie. Simplemente se quiere.

Claro, ahí estaba. Era eso lo que tenía que hacer. Algo tan sencillo como eso. Lo único que debía hacer era quererlos. No era necesario que reprimiese ese sentimiento. Puesto que con ello hacia daño a quienes amaba. Y eso sí era de cobardes y de débiles. Pero él no lo era. Jamás sería un cobarde que huye de sus sentimientos dañando a quien ama. No era tan débil como para dejarse vencer por los miedos y las inseguridades que sentía, pues era más valiente al luchar por lo que quería. Y aquello lo tenia enfrente suyo. Esa mujer era su vida, su mundo. La vida a su lado era una completa aventura. Y estaba dispuesto a luchar por que ella se diese cuenta. Porque ella era su mujer.

- Entonces déjame quererte.- le dijo Vegeta comprendiendo que era lo que debía hacer. Asimilando que su vida había cambiado. Que él había cambiado. Que a partir de ese momento le tocaba librar otro tipo de lucha, en la cual muy gustosamente iba a participar.

Bulma lo miró, examinando su rostro, escudriñando en aquella fría mirada, para hallar en ella lo que vio hacia unas semanas en el palacio de Dende. Amor. Y nuevamente se sintió feliz. Los miedos y las dudas se desvanecieron. Pero sabía que aquel hombre no era como los demás. Era un orgulloso guerrero al que nunca nadie le había enseñado a querer y sabia que siempre tendría que ver en esos ojos, para poder hallar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero no podía pedir más, así lo conoció y así se enamoró.

Con una sonrisa sincera reflejada en su rostro, besó los secos labios de aquel hombre. Y en silencio, bajo su atenta mirada, se despojó de sus ropas.

- Me acompañas?- le preguntó mientras se adentraba en el interior del estanque.

Vegeta corrió a su lado, para abrazarla por la espalda y decirle al oido..

- Cunado supe que habías muerto, quise morirme. Cundo pensé que Trunks tambien había muerto, pensé que mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Pero cuando os vi de nuevo, por primera vez, fui plenamente consciente de lo importantes que sois para mi.- le confiesa ocultando su rostro en el cuello desnudo de su mujer- Por favor, no te separes de mi.

FIN

Bueno, aquí esta! Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que sobra poner cual es la contestación de Bulma, y mucho más lo que sucede en ese Lago XD .

Espero que os haya gustado. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre estos dos. Es más, este fic es el segundo que hago de esta pareja. Espero que no halláis quedado muy decepcionados con lo que he tratado de transmitir.

He de reconocer que son dos personajes muy complejos o al menos a mi me lo parecen.

Bueno, espero que halláis disfrutado con la lectura.

Nos vemos!!!!


End file.
